


Confidence

by queen_scribbles



Series: Better Company [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Jonas has the utmost confidence in Briyoni's skill, but there's no law against making some money off people who don't know her like he does, right?





	Confidence

 

“Hey, Balkar, you hear the news?”

Jonas looked up from his datapad and rubbed his eyes. “No, Xo’rin, I’ve been writing up the Zian datawork for the past two days. Safe to say, I have heard no news. Of any kind. About anything,” he said dryly.

The twi’lek huffed a short, sympathetic laugh. “Ah. So that’s where you’ve been. At least, hopefully, you’re almost done?”

“Just finished,” Jonas nodded. “So what’s this news?”

“The military _and_ the Jedi Order are mobilizing toward Corellia.” Xo’rin flipped a lekku back over one shoulder.

“The Imps don’t stand a chance.” Jonas saved his work, made sure it was properly encrypted, then slipped the datacard in his pocket to deliver to Trant.

“I dunno if it’ll be easy as all that,” Xo’rin shrugged. “Their occupation forces are led by some of the nastiest Sith the Emperor can throw at us. And last we heard, General Rakton was headed there as well.”

Jonas shook his head as he stood and started walking toward the break room. “Rakton won’t be a problem. I have inside track that Havoc Squad’s after him.”

Xo’rin snorted and picked up her pace so she beat him to the caf dispenser.  “So? It’s gonna take more than ever SpecForce has in ‘em. Rakton’ll go down to, like, a Jedi or two. Nothin’ less. I mean, we are talking the Empire’s top strategist, here.”

“Havoc can do it,” Jonas insisted, reaching past her for a mug.

“Who can do what?” asked Jynn, catching just the end of the sentence as he entered the room.

“Balkar thinks _Havoc’s_ gonna bag General Rakton,” Xo’rin filled him in, disbelief clear in her voice. Then again, Jonas didn’t particularly care if she believed him.

Jynn scoffed. “No disrespect to Havoc, but there’s no way the Imps’ best goes down anything less than a Jedi. Hell, even Jedi it’ll probably take a team.”

Jonas smirked at them over the rim of his mug. “No way. Havoc’s been after Rakton for _months_. It’s _going_ to be them.”

Xo’rin _tsk’_ ed dismissively and leaned against the counter. “You only think that ‘cause you’re dating the CO.”

 _Engaged to, but that’s not your business..._  “No, I think that because I’ve worked with the CO,” he shot back. “Once you’ve seen her in action, it’s not hard to believe at all.”

Xo’rin rolled her eyes and muttered something into her caf that sounded an _awful_ lot like  _‘Yeah, I bet you’ve seen her in action’._ He ignored her.

“Well, then,” Jynn was smirking now. “Care to put your money where your mouth is, Balkar?”

Jonas stared him dead in the eye and set his half drunk mug of caf on the counter emphatically. “Absolutely.”

                                              ---O---

Less than a week later, Jonas stood at the back of a small knot of Op agents watching Supreme Chancellor Saresh’s victory speech. He didn’t even try to hide his smirk as the Republic’s leader announced that Corellia had been won through an exemplary display of teamwork; the Jedi neutralizing several formidable Sith and sleeper agents, while SpecForce, spearheaded by Havoc Squad and Major Briyoni Nerai, had “dealt decisively” with General Rakton.

Jonas turned to look at Xo’rin, Jynn, and a handful of others they’d talked into joining the pool in favor of a Jedi getting the kill. He let his smirk linger for just a second or two more before reaching over and sliding the credit tabs containing the betting pool from Xo’rin’s slackened grip.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” he grinned, and sauntered out of the Ops Center.

He’d share the money with Bry, of course. He’d only won it in the first place because she was so damn good at her job. But enjoying the stunned, slack-jaw silence of his fellow operatives? That was just for him.


End file.
